One Last Dance
by rausllyr5xo
Summary: Ross's opinion on tour, his co star, his love life, everything. (I'm really bad at summaries it's better than it sounds lol. Please check it out. :) ) Raura Songfic


One Last Dance

Raura Songfic

Genre: romance, a bit of drama, friendship, a bit of humor, a bit angst

Extra info: Story is written in third person. This story is based on some real facts but most of the things in here aren't true.

* * *

It felt like yesterday was freshman year and he saw her face for the first time. But it was her graduation day now.

However, he couldn't be there for her. He couldn't be there to congratulate her or even be there to show her how much he was proud of her because he was stuck in this damn world tour. This tour that had to ruin everything.

He couldn't even be there when it was her senior prom. She had went with another guy. Another guy that wasn't him and that made him want to just punch the wall or scream in agony every single time he recall that moment.

His heart ached so much the fact that he couldn't see her. His world was so joyful and endearing but all of a sudden it just turned so sullen.

He always, and he meant always wished upon the stars for her every night but she would never be with him; not now not ever. Because she had someone else in her life now. And that someone was not him.

Every time he was at his concert he would scan the crowd looking for his petite brunette but she was never there. She would never be there and he knew but every single time he would always get a bit of hope that maybe she was. All the hope vanishes when he couldn't find her anywhere in the crowd; just like how he expected.

He recalled the moment when he had told her about the world tour. She was happy for him but he could see in her hazel eyes that she was also a bit sad. He just couldn't stand there looking in her eyes like that so he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in an embrace. He had felt tears soaking his shirt and he could careless because she was all he could care about.

He had said that he didn't have to go if she didn't want him to. He said he would give up anything for her. She kept protesting the idea but he tried and tried to tell her it was fine. It wasn't like he wanted to go on tour anyway. Then it had turned into a fight and let's just say that at the end they both ended up being single and brokenhearted.

He had planned to get her back but he didn't have the chance to. Then the day of the tour came and still he never got a chance to make up. Then he knew he was too late because she had moved on with someone else. He did not believe it at first but he had gotten a confirmation from her new "boyfriend". He had posted a picture of them on Instagram and his heart literally broke when he saw the picture.

News flowed like a river. There were rumors that she was heading east for college in Nee York. He wanted to text her and see if the rumors were true but he wasn't that type of nosy guy so he just mind his own business. He hoped that he could still see her though. Because he couldn't do whatever he do without her by his side. Just like how Austin needs Ally to support him.

If she was actually leaving he would be happy for her no matter what. No matter how much his heart ache. Don't get him wrong, he was proud of her but he was also going to miss her so much. But what else could he do? He couldn't just stop her from acquiring her goals. He just hoped that she would still remember him then.

He prayed that when she was heading east she would think of him. She would think of the memories of him and her together and she would smile that beautiful angelic smile. And that would make him smile as well.

Suddenly he got a flash of inspiration. Without wasting even a second, he grabbed his guitar, paper, and a pencil. Words just spilled out evenly on the paper and soon enough he had finished a brand new song.

He strummed his guitar softly as he scanned the crowd for her. He stifled a frown for the sake of his adoring fans when he doesn't recognize any sign of his brunette. He could never be selfish enough to let his emotions let anyone down. Especially his fans of course. They mean too much to him and they had spent their money to just watch them perform the best performance they would remember.

He had finished singing the song that he wrote especially for her. He had hinted his love for her in that one song and he was hoping she was there to hear it but no she was not there.

For threes years he had the chance to confess his love for her. But no, he was a coward for not having the courage to. He cursed himself every single day for being chickened out every time.

He just wished she was with him now. Or at least at the concert that day. He would just do anything to just see her face. Even for a second. That was how desperate he was.

He closed his now heavy eyelids letting all his tiredness take him into the dark. He saw her face once again during the concert while he sang her song and a small smile escaped his lips. He hoped no one would wake him up just yet because he wanted to take in all her beauty once again while it lasted.

On the other hand though, his brunette was actually there watching him sang the song meant for her. He might not know her since she was in a disguise of some chic. Her heart had melt when she heard his voice. She knew that the song was about her and how much he put his heart out into it. It made her feel special. Even though she always feel special just having him as a friend. Not that she doesn't want to be more than that of course.

He might not know it but he always had her heart no matter what. Even if she's with someone else, her heart would always belong with him. And that was the same with his. Their hearts always belong to each other whether they both know it or not. But it just took time for both of them to realize that. And that was okay because love takes time. But they both know that their love for each other is timeless. And that was enough.

* * *

**AN: Heyyyy everyone! I hope you like this story! It's my first story that I wrote in third person POV so I'm sorry if it's bad. Please review! :)**

**Insert standard declaimer here.**


End file.
